Wolfenstein in the special region
by xjames2001
Summary: BJ Blazkowicz went on the mission to destroy the nazi gateway that leads to other world when he & his friends revolt the revolution against them. When he about to destroy it, a portal sucked him in and went to other world. What will JSDF would react to see it. Note: 17 or above are allowed to read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After Fraul Engel was killed by the hands of Blazkowicz, the people are started to revolution against the nazis across the USA. Thanks to Blazkowicz, Grace became a captain of new Auzmerzer known as USS Battle Glory, aiding the resistances as they able to liberate their hometowns. They liberate California, Nevada & Arizona in every each day, they were successful and establish in each bases. Blazkowicz and Anya got marry as his wishes come true just like his mother said before she died. Few days later, Sigrun & Set went to him to go to the annexed Great Britain to stop the secret project at the facility that Set is able to hack the systems to find out their plans. Then, he went off to Great Britian as he's ready for the battle by stopping the nazis from making a dangerous project.

...

BJ Blazkowicz was in the nazi facility to destroy anything that nazis are used to against him and everyone else. He ran through each room to clear out the nazi soldiers in the hallway. He then grabbed a nazi soldier throat to the air and throws him at the wall really hard. Another nazi soldier was about to shoot him but he got shot first. 3 nazi soldiers came and shoot him as he dodge the bullets and take cover behind a wall. He returned fire as he manages to kill three of them and went on. As more of nazi soldiers come to kill them, he shoot them all with his AR-60 gun as he continue running towards it. He then calls his team and said on his earpiece.

Blazkowicz: Alright, I'm here. So, what do you got information about this?

Sigrun (radio): _What I know about their secret is they building something that leads to other world known as 'Das Tor'. In english, The Gateway._

Blazkowicz: Oh great! They building a gateway so they can invade more worlds. I got to stop them.

Sigrun (radio): _Yes. We must stop them. Now, you have to go to the left hallway, then go to the right side and then, you can see a whole room which it is where the gateway was build._

Blazkowicz: Okay then. Just be sure Anya is safe there, okay?

Sigrun (radio): _I will. Good luck._

She said as she ended the comms. He went to the left hallway as Sigrun said. He encounters 4 nazi soldiers holding their AR-60 gun & Maschinenpistole and they fired at him. He takes cover at a small crate and return fire at them. He killed at least 2 of them and he goes to nazi soldier as he grabbed his throat and throws him at another nazi soldier as they both laying on the ground and he fired at them, killing them. After that, he went to right side and open a door to see a whole room and he sees a lot of equipment & materials and also, he sees a gateway which he was surprised to see it and also, it is a prototype.

He was focus at the gateway when he heard a voice coming from ground floor. He move slowly in stealth to hear of what they were talking about. As he avoided getting caught from nazi soldiers, he hid behind the crate and sees 2 scientists having a conversation.

Nazi scientist 1: Also, was denkst du über die andere Welt? Ist es erstaunlich, mehr Menschen auf der anderen Welt zu sehen?  
( So, what do you think about the other world? Is it amazing to see more people in the other world?)

Nazi scientist 2: Ja. Stellen Sie sich vor, wir werden ihre Welt übernehmen und sie wird dem Dritten Reich gehören. Wir werden reich sein, wenn sie Erfolg haben!  
(Yes. Imagine, we will take over your world and it will belong to the Third Reich. We will be rich if they succeed it!)

Nazi scientist 1: Hahahahaha! Ich mag es, dass du das sagst. Standartenfuhrer Hanz Jossëphfurër wird diese Armee zum Ruhm führen, und der Führer wird stolz sein.  
( Hahahahaha! I like that you say that. Standartenführer Hans Jossëphfurër will lead this army to glory, and the leader will be proud.)

As they said, he feels like they're planning to invade other worlds. It would be a next Nazi empire in other worlds of that happens. He also mention that "Oberst Hanz Jossëphfurër is charge of the operation so he decided to put the end of the operation as he stand up and said to them.

Blazkowicz: Hey! You nazi fuckers!

He said as they both looking him surprised & shocked to see him.

Blazkowicz: You ain't going to invade other worlds! I will destroy a machine of yours!

Nazi scientist 1: Ach nein! Es ist er! ( Oh no! It's him!)

Nazi scientist 2: Alarm schlagen und den Amerikaner töten! (Sound the alarm and kill the American!)

He said as they both raising their pistole at him but they both got shot first before they pulled a trigger. Then, an alarm sound on as more nazi soldiers came to kill him. He take cover as they open fired at him. He used a  
Kampfpistole to fire at them as they got exploded into the pieces. Then, a gate was open to see 6 elite soldiers and 2 robot guards came in and started shooting at him. He switched a kampfpistole to double AR-60 gun as he shoots at elite soldiers first. He killed 4 elite soldiers while the others take a cover and fired at him. The robot guards fired their heavy laser cannons at him as he went to take cover. He throws an electric grenades at 2 robot guards as they are electrified and unable to move. He went behind their backs as he fired at both weak spots and then, he get away from them as they started to explode. 2 elite soldiers came out from hiding and fired at him but they got both shot by his MG60. Once he's done killing them, he went to the terminal to find a self-destruct button to destroy it.

Blazkowicz: Where is it? Where is it?

He keep looking at it until he sees a red button with a word "Selbstzerstörungstaste".

Blazkowicz: What is this? Selbstzerstör- wait a minute, it means self-destruct button. Okay, here it goes.

As he said, he was about to press a button when suddenly, he feel someone is behind him. But it's too late as a figuire hit at his head with his baton. He fell on the floor as he see a figure in blurred and then, he said to him.

? : What do you think you're doing, american?

That what he said before his eyes went closed. In few minutes later, he opened his eyes to see himself being tied up with chains. He tried to struggle to escape but it's no used. He also noticed his earpiece is gone. He looked up to see a nazi wearing a dark SS uniform with a black coat on it and 2 of his elite soldiers holding their MG60 gun as they aiming at him. He saw a bag filled with his weapons beside an elite soldier. He gives a glared at him & said.

Blazkowicz: So, you must be Standartenfuhrer Hanz Jossëphfurër that they talking about.

Hanz: Ahh... It seems like you know me. Well, no need for introduction then. Such a shame.

Blazkowicz: I know you're planning to invade at other world with that gateway!

Hanz: That's right! We are going to invade other world. Our Fuhrer wanted it more so we can become a finest Third Reich in the universe.

Blazkowicz: You already conquer the entire world here! Why now!

Hanz: Well, for 2 answers:  
1.) We got bored, and;  
2.) We need more land to conquer.  
Is it amazing to become a conqueror for the Third Reich, my american friend?

Blazkowicz: You just be another nazi asshole.

He said. Hanz swing his fist at his face really hard. He finally decides to kill him as he pull out his Luger P-08 pistol and aim at him.

Hanz: Ahh... It's been fun to see you in person. But I'm afraid it is time to remove you from this existence. So, any last words?

Blazkowicz: Yeah, you should check behind first.

Hanz: Huh?

As he said, they heard footsteps coming their way. As it getting closer, it reveal itself a green painted panzerhund enter a facility.

Hanz: What the!?

Blazkowicz: Hey, Samantha. There's your treat. Sick 'em.

He said as it obeyed his command and it went straight to Hanz.

Elite soldier 1: Mein Standartenfuhrer Achtung! (My Standartenfuhrer! Watch out!)

He pushed his colonel as panzerhund (aka samantha) bite an elite soldier and kills him. Then, Hanz said to his elite soldier.

Hanz: Feuer diesen Panzerhund! (Fire that panzerhund!)

He said as elite soldier tries to shoot it but came to surprised, samantha breath fire at him, he screaming in pain as the fire consume him. Hanz was shocked to see a panzerhund was reprogramming by an american. He look at the terminal that gives him an idea. He pressed a button as the gateway is turning on and started to sucked in it. Blazkowicz break free the chain but it's too late as the portal started to sucked him in. Not only that, his reprogramming panzerhund is sucking into the portal as well. He hold tight on the floor to try not to let go. Then, he look at Hanz as he said to him with his angry voice.

Blazkowicz: Hanz! If I see you again in the other world, I will kill you! You hear me, I'll fucking kill you!

Hanz: I hope we'll see each other again in other world. Auf Wiedersehen, mein amerikanischer Freund! ( Goodbye, my American friend!)

That's his last words he ever heard as he lost his grip and sucked into the portal. After that, he closed a gateway and started to laughed as he success to remove a greatest threat of the reich. Then, he said.

Hanz: Lassen Sie uns jetzt meine Armee zusammenstellen und mit der Invasion beginnen. (Now let's assemble my army and start the invasion.)

...

As Blazkowicz is travelling through a portal, he feels started to feel sick as he wanted to vomit it. Then, a miracle happen, a portal appeared out of nowhere as Blazkowicz and Samantha are landed on the ground. The portal disappeared and they are stranded in the strange world. He groaned as he manages to stand on his feet. He look around the area to see the trees. Then, he said.

Blazkowicz: Where the hell am I?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As he manage to stand up, he stretching his arms and legs to feel flexibility. After that, he checks around and he saw his bag lying on the ground. Luckily, his weapons are in it.

Blazkowicz: It's my lucky day. He didn't take these weapons away when he had a chance. What an idiot.

He said as he chuckled. Then, he heard his footsteps coming this way. He pulled out his AR-60 and aim somewhere, suddenly, a panzerhund tackle him a on the floor. He look at it when he recognize a panzerhund so he pet it.

Blazkowicz: Who's a good dog? Yes, you are.

He said as he feels cuddling like a real dog. He remembers that he stole a panzerhund from one of his raid mission. He asked his friend to reprogram it so it can follow his command. After in few seconds, a panzerhund was activate and started to look at him. At first, he was cautious if it didn't reprogram it but it did just tackle on the floor and cuddle him. He brings him a smiled to have a pet panzerhund and he named her Samantha. After he remembers his past, Samantha let go of his owner and he said.

Blazkowicz: Alright, come on. Let's go and find a shelter.

He said as he picked up his bag full with guns. He and his pet panzerhund went through the forest. As they keep through the forest, he sees nothing but more trees and bushes and he sighed to see a single place until he heard a woman scream. He follows a scream until he reach it to see a farm house which he looks like a medieval era. He stops thinking about it as he hear more scream coming inside the house. He order his pet to stay as he move out to investigate. As he reach there, he look at inside the house to see 3 men holding a sword or a dagger and a farmer, his wife and his 17 years-old daughter are cowering in fear as one of them spoke out.

Bandit 1: Alright, where's the gold coin?

Farmer: W-We have a small bit of gold coins. We've been paid by empire tax collector yesterday. We have nothing to give you.

Bandit 1: Well then...

He looked at their daughter as he devilish smiled for his idea. So, he said.

Bandit 1: I guess one of us should have a good time with her. You! Take her upstairs and have fun.

Bandit 2: *evil chuckled* Sure thing.

He said. He grabbed her hair as she cried to feel the pain. Her parents beg them mercy but no avail.

Bandit 1: In the meantime, we have deal with them.

Bandit 2: Sure thing. * Looking at her* Come on! We have a work to do.

?: No! Please! Have mercy! *cries*

As he saw them in a cruel way. He can't imagine of what they do to them. He remembers about his father did a cruel things to him, his mother and his pet dog. In filled of anger, he stepped in as he said to them.

Blazkowicz: Hey! Leave them alone!

He gives an attention as they pointed their swords and daggers at him. At first, it's weird that they carried swords instead of guns. Then, one of them said to him.

Bandit 1: And who you might suppose to be?

He said. He pulled his double pistole as he says his words.

Blazkowicz: Your death.

He said as he shoots both heads of bandits. Everyone are shocked to see him killing them with their weapon. A bandit that holds her is shocked and he acts quickly as he put his dagger on her throat.

Bandit 2: Get back! Stay away from me or I'll kill-

He didn't finish his words as he shoots at the head. His body collapsed on the stairs and landed on the floor. They are surprised that a one person killed 3 bandits with his magical weapon. Then, he went to them and said.

Blazkowicz: Is there anything alright?

He said. They calm themselves down as a farmer said to him.

Farmer: Y-Yes. Thank you for saving us stranger.

Blazkowicz: No problem.

Then, he went to check on a girl lying on the stairs. He helped her to stand up which she was a blushed a bit. Then, he said.

Blazkowicz: Are you alright, ma'am?

?: Y-Yes...

She said. She was surprised that he save her life. Later on, he buried the bodies at outside and went inside the house to see 3 people are sitting on the table. He takes a sit as he was happy to see them safe. Then, a farmer wife said.

Farmer wife: Thank you for saving us from those bandits. We would be dead if you haven't come here.

Blazkowicz: Your welcome. I won't just let you guys happen if those bastards hurt you.

Farmer: It's very kind for you, sir. Oh! We haven't introduced yet. My name is Locato Casda, this is my wife Myuria and our daughter, Yuria.

Yuria: It was pleasure to see a good people like you, sir.

Blazkowicz: It was nothing, I did helped people before.

Locato: Indeed. Now tell me, who are you & how did you manage to kill them with those staffs of yours?

Blazkowicz: My name is BJ Blazkowicz and what a staff are you talking about?

Myuria: Well, a staff. The one you used to kill those bandits.

He was confused a bit until he realize of what they're talking about. He grabbed his bag as he get his machinepistole and place on the table. The Casda family are amazed to see a weapon like they never seen it before. Yuria was curious so she was going to touch it but he stops her and said.

Blazkowicz: Sorry, but it's too dangerous to touch it.

Yuria: Oh...

She said as she understand of what she said. Then, her father said to him.

Locato: Fascinating. Tell me, how did you make this weapon. Did a blacksmith made this weapon that can kill the enemy so easily? And why are you wearing like that?

He said. Blazkowicz seems confused of why they called his gun a staff and saying about his clothes. Then, he came realization that he's in the other world. So, he said.

Blazkowicz: Um, well sir, the thing is, I'm not actually belong here.

Myuria: What do you mean?

Blazkowicz: Let's just say, I'm not belong to this world.

He said. The Casda family is shocked to heard of what he said. Then, Locato said.

Locato: What! You're not belonging to this world!

Blazkowicz: Look sir, this weapon didn't exist here and my clothes aren't existed as well. Like I said, I'm from the other world.

Locato: Other world?

Yuria: You mean you're from the other side of the gate at Alnus hill.

Blazkowicz: Alnus hill? The gate? I don't understand.

Then, they are understand that he's from the other world that he doesn't exist in their world. But what they didn't know is that he doesn't know about Alnus hill & the gate so he said.

Locato: Well, since you're really not from this world. Maybe we can explain it to you.

Blazkowicz: Okay then. Tell me.

Locato explain to him about the world known as Falmart that are living with humans, elves, dwarves, dragons, orcs, fairies and any species that are existed. He tells him there are kingdoms that controls within the land. The one & mighty kingdom that ever known is Sadera empire that controls anything and consider the other kingdoms as vassals to become the alliance of the empire. He explains the gate is a mysterious appears at the Alnus hill that leads to other world to discover a new species that they ever encountered and consider it as the holy place. He also tell him that Sadera empire send out their army to enter the gate to conquer the lands from the other side of the gate. Then, they came back only to be defeated. Their emperor sent a message to other vassal kingdoms to fight against the threat and they did as they begun to attack the unknown enemy. But the vassal kingdoms failed as their armies are wiped out during the battle, even the a night raid isn't worked on them. After the explanation, he was surprised & shocked that he stranded in the world where the medieval era lives in and the monsters are existed. Not only that, but he believes that magic is real in this world. Also, he said that the armies are wiped out by unknown enemy that came from the other side of the gate so he planning to go there to find out. But then, he need a rest so he said to them.

Blazkowicz: Thank you for anything you know about here. So, I need a place to stay for a night.

Locato: Don't worry, sir Blazkowicz. You can stay in our farmhouse if you like to.

Blazkowicz: Thank you, sir.

Locato: No need to. My daughter will help you to set up a bed at the farmhouse.

Myuria: And I would like to have a dinner for a night.

Blazkowicz: Thanks, I appreciate it.

He said. After that, Yuria lead Blazkowicz to the farmhouse where she can set up a bed for him as a guest. When she finishes setting up a bed, he said to her.

Blazkowicz: Thank you for setting up my bed here.

Yuria: You're welcome. This is for saving us from the bandits.

Blazkowicz: It's nothing. I did for what I do. To help people when they needed.

Yuria: It was a kind words from you.

He nodded it. Then, her father came in and said.

Locato: You will be happy to stay for one night. In the meantime, why not helping us to do farming while we wait for dinner.

Blazkowicz: Hmm... Alright then. I'll do it.

He said. He and Yuria do a hard work of farming the field to grow the vegetables and feeding the horse. In nighttime, Myuria called them in as they having a dinner. They have a good time for a life time. After that, he called his pet to come to him as it jumped out from hiding. At first, Casda family was shocked and afraid of Panzerhund but he reminded them that he tamed her so they are relieved. He say goodnight to them as he headed to farmhouse to take a sleep.

In the next day, he was ready to move out to explore the world. But before that, Casda gives him a cloak to hide his clothes, give him a small food, a small amount of gold coins & a map. He was ready to leave when Yuria said to him.

Yuria: Are you really sure you need to leave, sir Blazkowicz.

Blazkowicz: I have to. I got a pregnant wife waiting for me. Plus, I need to explore more out there.

Myuria: I hope that you will get there safety. You may have strong weapons but they might take an advantage to you.

Blazkowicz: Don't worry, ma'am. I'll handle myself. I can fight.

Locato: Okay then. May the God guide you safety.

He said. He rides on Samantha like a horse to start leaving their farm. But before he leaves, Yuria have to say something to him.

Yuria: Here, I want you to have this.

She said as she gives him a silver coin.

Blazkowicz: A silver coin?

Yuria: It is reminder of how you save us.

She said. He was smiled for appreciation. Then, he said.

Blazkowicz: Thanks. I hope you people are be safe here.

Yuria: We will. Good luck.

She said. He went to the path to start his journey. When he left, his wife said to her husband.

Myuria: Is it true that he's from other world, hon?

Locato: Yes, my love. I hope that he will learn more about this world soon.

He said as his family went back to their house. Blazkowicz and his companion are riding through the road as he headed to his destination to find out more about Falmart and the gate at Alnus hill.


End file.
